


The Third Option

by RHGroeninga



Series: A Thousand Ways To End A Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hunters, Mages, Mystery Character(s), No spoilers in the tags until this fic is longer, Witches, secret crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHGroeninga/pseuds/RHGroeninga
Summary: In a ramshackle cabin in the woods on a stormy night Luke is looking for a man named Grizzly. The place looks like a serial killer's hide out, to be honest, and the old hunter himself could be mistaken for a serial killer. But it was no matter, this man would know about Rowena and those two Winchester brothers, and he would hunt them down.





	The Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only loosely connected to the actual timeline and plot of the series, as one should expect from a writer that they write their own plot ;)
> 
> I love to read your comments, they are a great motivation to continue with this story :) What do you think about Luke and Grizzly? Who are they?

This land had a lot of space. No other human being for miles upon miles – no one to disturb him in his wallowing and self-pity. Good. These people should not care for him – he did not care for them, not one bit! Why should he? So this land could betray him as well?

No, he would never be betrayed again. He wouldn’t _let_ himself be.

“Except for you, of course.” the man grinned against the brown bottle. He could not trust the people here any more than in his homeland, but oddly enough the alcohol here was surprisingly reliable. He had yet to see any spoiled brew or watered down ale – the things people here could do, with things and machines and other weird tricks far beyond his comprehension, that was a true marvel to behold.

Plus this land was not currently being overran by ghouls and abominations, that too was a large plus in his book. No demons lording it over the people here…

An ominous lightning flash, and a knock on the door. Who in the Maker’s name was still out at _this_ hour? Scratch that, who in all of damnation thought it would be a smart idea to travel all the way down the muddy dirt road to _this_ stinking cabin in the woods, just to bother him when he had every intention to get stupidly drunk?

“Go away!” he yelled through the door, not noticing his tongue lagging behind his words, “Go enjoy the beautiful weather, or something…” the rumbling of thunder followed quit a few seconds after the lighting flash – the storm was not too close. “Nothing to see for you here.”

A voice sounded through the flimsy wooden construct that passed for a door, male – not young, not old – not demanding, not shy: “Hello! Are you the man called Grizzly? My name is Luke, I have information you may be interested in.”

How did he know that name? Was he a client?  The large man assumed it was a good thing his reputation as a hunter had people come all the way here just to speak  with him, but right now he just wasn’t in the mood to depart from his beloved bottle. Or from the worn out coach for that matter, it served him faithfully as a comfortable place to sleep every night again.

“It’s about a witch? Called Rowena?”

Rowena. The lad at least knew who he was talking to. The man called Grizzly pushed himself out of the deep cushions with a low grunt and fished out the heavy key to open the finicky  lock .

“I suppose I should let you in, then.” said the older, rougher, well… _grizzlier_ man.  Luke just received the not very welcoming invitation with a nervous little smile.

Luke looked a lot like a ten year younger version of him, actually. He had short blond hair, a bit of a stubble, he was large both in length as in muscle – still not as large as Grizzly though, the older man was pleased to note – and had a sturdy and reliable air about him.

Not that  _that_ said anything, in that last part  Jonathan had been much the same.

Also he was rather handsome – not unlike he had been, if he could say that of himself. Seeing as, instead of sharing a warm, cozy bed with a  most  beautiful woman the man was in Grizzly’s cabin at  eleven in the evening, Grizzly guessed  Luke’s good looks served  him about as well as  Grizzly’s had.

The ramshackle cabin was about the opposite from well-isolated, but Grizzly had a good fire going in the open furnace so it was far from uncomfortable in the little house. Even though it was technically inferior to the complex modern heating systems most actual houses had installed, to Grizzly it seemed the open flame spread more warmth and homeliness than a metal pipe filled with boiling water ever could. More than anything, it reminded him of camp – in the beginning, when he still counted Jonathan as a friend and a brother – when everything was… not good, exactly, but the best he’d ever had.

He gestured Luke to the little sitting corner around the stove and offered the man a beer. He accepted, and as Grizzly sat down they both took a deep swig before they got down to business.

“You say you have info on Rowena?”

The younger man nodded. “I’ve a job as a bouncer in a town not too far from here, she bewitched me to be her personal guard for a few days. The things that I saw in that time –” Luke held back a shudder, “I consider myself very lucky she’d forgotten about me after she left in a hurry, or I’d have met a sticky end.”

Yes, that was the biggest problem with th is witch: Grizzly did not care much that she was a magic user,  but that total disregard for human life made his  lip curl  up  in aversion. He’d seen it in mages before, but in many others as well – kings, generals, dukes, counts, even cooks and guards – for any position with  _any_ authority there were people that thought their position gave them the right to treat those below them as the filth under their shoes. In his opinion, anyone that ended a life on a mere whim was not worth to walk this earth  alive.

“At first there was no one who’d believe what I’d seen, but finally through the internet I came into contact with a physic girl named Lua, who brought me in contact with a guy named Martin, who gave me your address and… a name.”

Grizzly nodded stoically.

“I guess you won’t tell me your real name?” Luke quizzed curiously. As he’d expected, Grizzly shook his head.

“No need to. You tell me what you’ve discovered about Rowena and you’ll never need to think about me or her again.”

“Well, as I was guarding her, she met with a… _Sam and Dean Winchester_.  From what I could tell they’d been in contact multiple times before. They seemed distrusting of her – no wonder that, but they helped her nonetheless and they didn’t try to kill her afterwards. The worst part is, they are hunters themselves!”

Sam and Dean Winchester. To his surprise, Grizzly actually knew those names. He did not mingle much within the hunter community – or with any people, for that matter – but even he had heard the rumours about the two legendary sons of John Winchester.  It was said they’d stopped the Apocalypse, several times over, but also that they’d started a few. All supernatural creatures feared them – they would be in cohorts with the King of Hell himself, it would have been  _them_ who had caused all the Angels to fall from Heaven, they even were said to have a pet angel at their beck and call! Even if ninety percent of those stories were fantasy, it was evident those two hunters walked on a thin line between being actual heroes  worthy of worship and falling  irrevocably  into  deepest trenches of  damnation.

But  wasn’t that true for all hunters?

_Especially_ himself.

“That’s valuable information indeed, thank you a lot for giving it to me.” Grizzly said thoughtfully. Those brothers would not be easy to track down, but it was easier than to find Rowena, he was sure.

“No problem.” Luke assured the hunter with a smile, “It will be my pleasure when you cut off the head of that snake…” Grizzly raised his eyebrows. The people in this realm were usually very uncomfortable with killing – even the killing of animals! – so it sounded as if there was more of a history there than Luke had let on. However, before Grizzly could enquiry on the meek man’s sudden bloodlust, Luke hastily scrambled back with an awkward smile gracing his face. “I mean, I’ll sleep a lot easier when I know she won’t be coming after me.”

“I’m sure you will.” Grizzly could not keep the hint of snark from his voice. (Though, it was less of a hint and more _drenched_ in it.) But Luke’s  hopes for Rowena’s fate were none of his business, as long as they brought him closer to killing another ruthless witch Grizzly had no complaints about or interest in the man’s thirst for blood.

He knew what it was like to walk around with painful baggage. Guilt…  He wouldn’t pry.

Grizzly didn’t offer to stay for the night and Luke did not wish to. Instead, Luke hit back the last of his beer and thanked Grizzly for hearing him, before he left the old hunter to himself as he closed the cabin’s door behind him.

As soon as Luke had disappeared out of his sight, the grizzled hunter started making plans to track and hunt down the Winchester brothers.

On the other side of the flimsy door, Luke disappeared into thin air.


End file.
